Devices with displays may be used across a plethora of ambient lighting conditions. Users of such devices may view different types of content in these widely divergent ambient lighting conditions. Certain devices may include light sensors or light meters to measure the amount of ambient light in the user's environment. Based on the measurement of the amount of the ambient light, the device or the user may adjust the brightness of the content being displayed to the user. The adjustment may not satisfy the user because despite the adjustment of the brightness the content may not be clearly visible or may still be otherwise deficient.
Thus, there is a need for methods and systems for automatic application of mapping curves to adjust the display parameters.